RabidWombatJR
RabidWombatJR has been a part of four IAS tournaments, with the first one being IAS 3. He was placed in Group E and was knocked out in Round 1 after defeating TealGameMaster and TheMachineKing, but losing to Mowmowclub2 and TealGameMaster in a Triple Threat match. He then entered IAS 5 (the second Crash Bandicoot tournament) having improved his speedrunning skills significantly. Rabid went all the way to the Grand Final (defeating Crash41596 with a small degree of controversy) before earning a second-place finish. It is believed that TheAFH013's mockery of him during the final (done to defend one CrystalFissure, whom Rabid had been antagonising) is what caused Rabid to baulk at the big stage. Rabid did, however, return for IAS 6 and went all the way to victory (enduring one of the closest, most intense speedruns in IAS history with Crash41596 along the way). He faced off against Ratchet5, LukeRF44 and TheAFH013 in the Grand Final and lost fair and square, however as luck would have it, Al declared that there should be a rematch given the fact that Ratchet5 didn't know that the Grand Final was supposed to be on the day it was held and that Luke's game crashed. Rabid then managed to win the Supreme Grand Final, though given his prior legitimate defeat, it's a tainted crown which he shares with Al. Rabid then entered IAS 7 but dropped out for reasons unclear, though according to his former adversary Crash41596, it was due to Rabid not wanting to lose his run of speedrunning victories by speedrunning a game with PeteThePlayer which would put that in jeopardy. Rabid has now left the community, preferring instead to stick with his professional speedrunning buddies as he battles PeteThePlayer for Crash Bandicoot speedrunning records. However, he still has the best win:loss ratio of any IAS competitor who competed in more than one tournament, at 6:1. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 Rabid was one of the newcomers in IASR3. He was drawn in Group E along with TealGameMaster, MowMowClub2 and TheMachineKing. He lost to Max but managed victories over Teal and MachineKing. Group E went to a triple threat but Rabid ended up in 3rd place and was knocked in Round 1. Rabid feels the pressure Ratchet put on him was the reason for him not making it further in the tournament. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 Rabid returned for IAS 5, where he beat all of his Round 1 opponents. They were Yogamoanyo in a race to beat Komodo Bros. with 4 gems in Crash 2, MrFraserFilms2009 in a race to beat Komodo Bros. with 1 coloured gem and 3 clear gems in Crash 2 and finally NIN1OD0 in a race to beat Tiny with 2 gems and 2 relics in Crash 3. Continuing on to Round 2, Rabid faced off against ThaRixer, whom he beat in a Crash 3 race to get 2 gems, 2 relics and beat N.Tropy. In the Quarter-Finals, Rabid was drawn against Crash41596. In the original speedrun, Crash41596 won easily as Rabid's controller was dying and gave him problems before dying near the end of the run. Crash41596 was not bothered to do a rematch, but did allow Rabid to do a post recording. Rabid's post-recording was good enough to beat Crash41596's live run, and he went through. The Semi-Finals saw Rabid against the previous Crash Bandicoot tournament champion - CrashBandiSpyro12. Rabid won in a race to get the Red, Purple, Blue and Green gems in Crash 3. In the Grand Final Rabid came 2nd losing to Samura1man, but beating MrFinlandboy and AuronSuper95. It was a race to beat Cortex with 15 gems in Crash 2. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 Rabid was drawn in Group E. He raced MrGamesendy in a race 100% Glimmer and defeat Crush in Spyro 2, NoVaX9000 in a race to complete first Sparx challenge in Dragonfly Falls in Spyro: A Hero's Tail, and MrFraserFilms2009 in a race to complete Wild Flight in Spyro 1. He beat all 3 of his opponents to make it to Round 2. In Round 2 Rabid beat MrFinlandboy in a race to beat Jacques with 12 dragon eggs in Spyro 1. In the Quarter-Finals Rabid faced and beat Crash41596 in a race to get all orbs in Metropolis and talk to Brother Curtis in Spyro 2. The Semi-Finals saw Rabid win against EvilOmnimon in a race to get all dragons in the first 3 worlds, rescue Nestor and game over in Dream Weavers with four flights completed and all eggs in Spyro 1. In the Grand Final RabidWombatJR was believed to have drawn with TheAFH013, beatingRatchet5 and LukeRF44, but when he sent his footage, it turned out that he'd forgotten one of the objectives. Luckily for Rabid, Al gave a rematch due to Ratchet and Luke having their own problems in the run. Rabid won the rematch to become the seventh I'm A Speedrunner Champion. Rabid's performance in IAS 6 is still the best by a competitor in a single tournament, with 7 wins from 7 matches. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 Rabid won all of his Group M matches. They were runs in Monsters, Inc. against ToddGamerPro(race to get Bronze in The Tomb), TheStickKid(to get Bronze in The Oasis) and ThaRixer. Round 2 saw Rabid drawn against PeteThePlayer, but Rabid was supposedly afraid of losing, so he dropped out of the tournament. However, this did mean that Rabid became the first (and currently only) competitor to have a 100% winning record in more than one tournament. After I'm A Speedrunner 7 A while after IAS 7, Rabid began to distance himself from the community. TheAFH013 attempted to draft Rabid in as a replacement during IAS 8, but was told not to, as Rabid was banned from IAS 8 for quitting IAS 7. He participated in 3 match calls during IAS? Nein!, despite not competing in the tournament, but disappeared again afterward, and hasn't returned since. Statistics Game Statistics For points matches with multiple rounds, each round is counted individually. Medals IAS5SilverMedal.png IAS6GoldMedal.png Category:Grand Finalists Category:Past Competitors Category:Competitors from Australia Category:IAS Medalist Category:IAS Champion